The present invention relates to the field of medicine, particularly to a diagnostic method for detecting free, i.e., unbound, insulin-like growth factor-binding protein 1 (hereinafter referred to as free IGFBP-1), and to a test device for detecting the ruptures of fetal membranes using the above method.